Snow
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: I never really liked snow...what's so exciting about cold, frozen tears from the heavens' Rima isn't all that for snow but what happens if she meets up with a certain someone. RIMAHIKO


****

Yay! My new one-shot! xD

**Been awhile since I wrote one. Hope you guys enjoy it =D**

* * *

I never really liked snow. Usually people would get excited for snow but what's so exciting about cold, frozen tears from the heavens?

Today's a snow day meaning no school, the only positive thing about snow. I was lying on bed watching gag re-runs in a white sleeved shirt, orange skirt with thick leggings underneath but my eyes would always wander to the window of my room. My nickname at school was the Ice Queen because I was so cold to everyone, making them my servants but that was in the past. I've made friends now. Friends who see through my stubbornness and love me for who I am. When it snows, it reminds me of all the cruel things I've said as the 'Ice Queen'.

Suddenly, I heard shouting from downstairs, "Great. They're fighting again." I didn't want to stay and listen to all the insults my parents have for each other. Walking to my window, I opened it, and rolled down the emergency escape ladder I got for situations like this. I wrapped myself in my favorite orange sweater and climbed out the window. I closed it so my room doesn't turn into the North Pole when I come back then climbed down the rest of the ladder.

I didn't have a specific destination as to where I was going but somehow I made it to the park. The snow was untouched. There were no footprints or snow angels or anything, just a pure, clean, sheet of white snow. It looked…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to see the owner of that gentle voice that erks me everyday at school. "Hey."

"What are you doing here, Purple-head? Stalking me?"

"I came to see if the snow here is still clean when I saw you standing here."

"Why would anyone want to look at snow?"

"There's your stubborn side again, Rima-chan," he chuckled, "Look at the snow here and tell me you don't think it's pretty."

"It's not pretty." And I said that without looking at it. I just continued to look at Nagihiko. His long violet hair had some snowflakes in it, probably like my hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with gray jeans and a scarf around his neck. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold.

He sighed at my response, my lie. Out of all of them, Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto, Nagihiko's the only one who can see right through me. It bothers me and makes my heart flutter sometimes. No! Not my heart! I meant my stomach. Yeah, he makes me want to hurl.

"Do you not like snow?"

"Yeah…Do you?"

"To be honest," he croutched down to take a handful of snow and stared at it, "I only like the scenery of snow but not snow itself. It's too cold." He shook off the snow from his hand and looked up at me and gave me that smile. The one that send these pleasant chills down my spin and make my cheeks heat up. I looked away before he saw the blush on my face and pouted. He chuckled again and then stood up, "Would you like to get a parfait? My treat."

"Fine. It's the least you can do since you took up my time."

He laughed, "Forgive me, my Queen."

I smiled at him as he bowed down a little. He walked next to me as we walked into town towards the little café we go to to eat parfaits as payment for keeping his cross-dressing secret from Amu and Yaya.

My face was red from the cold and from the comments I heard from people passing by. 'They're so cute.' 'Do you think they're dating?' 'Young love.'

"Stop walking so close to me, people are staring and saying things."

"Nah, I like being with you."

"But they think we're a couple."

"So? I don't mind…Do you?"

He stared at me with his golden eyes and I felt my mouth hang open. Was this some sort of confession? Does he like me? Do I like him? GAH!!! I'm confused!

"W-What are you saying?"

I saw his Adam's apple bob, "What I'm trying to say is…that I really like you, Rima-chan and…Will you go out with me?"

My face turned ten different shades of red. I looked away, hiding my blush. I grabbed his hand and started walking, "We're sharing the parfait. I don't want you paying for two."

I felt him smile and quickened his pace to catch up with me. I looked up at him and blushed as he intwined his fingers with mine. It felt right to have my hand in his, like my hand was fit for his.

We reached the café and sat our usual table. We looked at the menu and at the same time we pointed to the item and said, "How about the Spring Snow Cake?" **(A/N: I randomly made it up from the top of my head xP)** We stared at each other and I blushed but he chuckled and held my hand.

"You guys ready to order?" the waitress asked us with a pad and pen ready.

"One order of the Spring Snow Cake," Nagihiko ordered since I wasn't much into talking with everything going on right now.

"I'll be back in just a minute." And she wasn't kidding. Just as quick as she left, she came right back with a slice of cake. The cake was white with white icing but a pink filling in the middle. There were sugar snowflakes on it too.

We picked up our spoons and dug in. We took our first spoon at the same time and realized why it was called Spring Snow Cake. The look of the cake was all snow decorated and the cake was slightly cold too but the pink filling was strawberry and it was like after the cold vanilla of the cake disappeared, the only thing you taste is the warm strawberry filling. We continued to eat the cake until it was all gone.

"That was great," Nagihiko smiled as he placed his spoon down.

"It was." I saw some strawberry filling on the corner of his mouth and then got an idea. "You have some strawberry on your lip," I giggled.

"I do? Where?"

"Right, here," I crashed my lips against his which caught him by surprise but he kissed back. He tasted like the cake but with a hint of green tea. I pulled away and blushed, "Got it."

"Aww," he whined. "You sure?"

I laughed at his cute act and then he started laughing with me. Maybe snow days aren't so bad.

* * *

**Review please if you liked!**


End file.
